wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bountiful Table
The Bountiful Tables are tables set up during the Pilgrim's Bounty world event. Several tables are located outside the main cities (Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, Undercity, and Silvermoon City for Horde; Stormwind City, Ironforge, Darnassus, and The Exodar for Alliance), and smaller groups of tables can be found at various other towns. ;In Azeroth :These lists are likely incomplete. * Bogpaddle, Swamp of Sorrows; Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands; Ruins of Thaurissan, Burning Steppes; Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Azure Watch, Azuremyst Isle; Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands; Dolanaar, Teldrassil; Goldshire, Elwynn Forest; Kharanos, Dun Morogh; Menethil Harbor, Wetlands; Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands; Wildhammer Keep, Hinterlands * Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore; Brill, Tirisfal Glades; Falconwing Square, Eversong Woods; Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands; Razor Hill, Durotar; Revantusk Village, Hinterlands; Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest; Shadowprey Village, Desolace; Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows; Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills; Tranquillien, Ghostlands ;In Outland :These lists are likely incomplete. * Terrace of Light, Shattrath City * Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula; Telredor, Zangarmarsh; Sylvanaar, Blade's Edge Mountains * Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula; Zabra'Jin, Zangarmarsh; Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade's Edge Mountains ;In Northrend :These lists are likely incomplete. * Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills * Conquest Hold, Grizzly Hills How the table works Each Bountiful Table has 5 chairs around it, allowing up to 5 characters to sit at one table. Each seat is named for the Pilgrim's Bounty dish shown to the right of that location: * The Turkey Chair (Slow-Roasted Turkey) * The Cranberry Chair (Cranberry Chutney) * The Stuffing Chair (Spice Bread Stuffing) * The Sweet Potato Chair (Candied Sweet Potato) * The Pie Chair (Pumpkin Pie) The chairs use the vehicle mechanics in that you "mount" it, and while there are provided an action bar unique to that position. Each seat at the table is in easy reach of one dish. Initially, only two options are available: pass your dish, and "eat (your dish)". The first option of each chair is "pass your dish", with the dish icon representing the dish you can reach on the table. Target one of the other chairs, and select this option, to pass your dish to that chair. If someone is sitting in that chair, AND already has that dish on their plate, you bounce the food off their head. (In the case of the chutney, 'theoretically', since chutney is not well known for bouncing...). Otherwise, it adds your dish to that plate, even if nobody is currently sitting there. The other 5 options presented are to eat the food depicted (turkey, chutney, stuffing, sweet potato, or pie). As others pass their dish (to you), those options will become enabled. Eating any of the food at the table gives you a short-lived (5 minute) buff, with the buff icon showing that food item. These buffs stack up to 5. If you get all 5 buffs up to 5, you lose those buffs and gain instead The Spirit of Sharing, a 60 minute buff that increases your reputation gains by 10%. Related achievements * - bounce food off a given person's head * - acquire The Spirit of Sharing at all four of your faction's capital cities. * - pass one of each dish * - take a seat at a bountiful table at each enemy capital. Tips * The refresh rate for the '1' key "pass your dish" option independent of the eating options, so you can generally hit '1' for the pass option at the same time as the eat option. Notes * "Bouncing food off another person's head" is done by passing food while you have someone targeted and they already have a full stack of that food available. You can get the warning "invalid target" if you try passing food while having someone targeted who is not at the table. * Food from other positions at the table are consumed, and may need to be passed again. You can also move to another chair. * Food passed from another chair will last for up to 5 minutes at that position unless consumed first.